More Than Meets the Eye
by NoShameHere
Summary: It had started as a normal day... And ended with one of the brothers charged with murder. When Ferb is Kidnapped, Phineas and all with stop at nothing to get him back... but Ferb's time is running out...  Rated T for language and violence.
1. prologue

"You are charged with the murder of two people, Charlotte and James Harold." The judge looked at the defense as the young boy sat, his head bowed, shoulders rigid. "Because of your intelligence, you are to be tried as an adult. Do you understand?" The boy's shoulders shook, and he looked as though he would be sick.

"Y-yes..." His voice was horse and quiet, a result of not speaking to anyone but his brother since this had all began.

"How do you plea?"

_"This is insane, this is an eleven year old boy!"  
>"They've tested him, he's an absolute genius."<br>"Still, where are his parents? His lawyer!"  
>"His parents are near the back... And he's acting as his own lawyer."<br>"Is that legal!"  
>"Apparently he's qualified. He got his degree one afternoon, last summer..."<br>"Wait... he's acting on his own?"  
>"Yes. There's absolutely no telling what will happen."<em>

Phineas Flynn looked up with tired eyes.

"Guilty."


	2. Charlotte

"B- but only in self defense... and in defense of my brother." Phineas swallowed nervously. "Th- They kidnapped him, and- and you should have seen what they did." Phineas's voice cracked. "Th-the burns a-and, the bruises-"

"Phineas." Phineas looked up at the judge. "Come up to the stand, and start from the beginning." The judge said. Phineas nodded shakily, as he stood to walk to the stand. He whimpered, accidentally bumping his broken arm, as he did so. His walk was slow and shuffled, and his arm shook a bit as he supported himself, settling down again.

"S-start from the beginning?" Phineas asked, to confirm. The judge nodded. "Well..." Phineas swallowed, his throat dry. "I guess it started a day or so, before... before they took Ferb. Everything was normal and all, but... we constantly had the feeling that we were being watched. We had dismissed it as Candace, spying on us again. Apparently that was a... fatal mistake.

-PnF-

"Ah, it's a fantastic day today!" Phineas exclaimed, as he and Ferb walked home from school. "And our lunchroom project went pretty well; The principal even seemed to enjoy it." He said. Ferb nodded.

"Yes, and after our food based reenactment of World War II, that has been a little difficult to do."

"Hey, we cleaned up the mess! Besides-" The two were interrupted by the sound of a trashcan toppling over. The two looked up startled, just as someone ran around the corner. Phineas spotted something on the ground, and jogged over to pick it up. It was a small bracelet, silver, with carving on the underside.

"Charlotte Harold. Hey Ferb, do you know a-"

"No." Ferb interrupted Phineas, before he could finish, which surprised him. Normally Ferb hardly spoke at all, let alone, interrupting someone.

"There something wrong, Ferb?" He asked, putting the bracelet in his backpack. Ferb shook his head, and hefted his backpack on his shoulder.

"Just don't like the name." He said.

"Hm. Kinda weird to judge a name..." Phineas said, scratching his head. Ferb just shrugged, and the two continued on their walk.

"I bet whoever that was will be missing their bracelet. We should get it to them, Ferb." Phineas stopped. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today-" Phineas looked at his watch. "Um, tomorrow, actually. It's almost dinner time.

-PnF-

"Hello boys, did you have a nice day at school?" Laurence asked, looking away from the TV.

"Yeah, we made a detailed holographic view of Atlantis for our mythology class. It was alright, but I think we could have made it more realistic. Maybe next time we'll just take the class there. I'm sure a field trip can't be that hard to organize." Phineas continued on, and Laurence laughed at his ramblings.

"Boys, time for dinner!" Linda called from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom!" was Phineas's reply. Phineas and Ferb walked off into the kitchen, and as Laurence got up to do the same, the phone rang.

"I've got it." He said, walking over to the phone on the wall. He picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hello, we need to speak with Mr. Laurence Fletcher, immediately."_

Laurence's brows knitted together at the seriousness of the tone. "This is him." He replied.

_"Mr. Fletcher, this is Saint Ann's Mental Hospital. She's escaped."_

Laurence, the always cheerful and easygoing man, felt the breath leave his lungs. "Wh-What do you mean? She was in top security- she- how did this happen?"

_"We believe she'd been manipulating one of our workers, James Harold, for years now. He is missing as well."  
><em>

"But, that's impossible, you said there would be no contact-"

_"Mr. Fletcher, listen to me. We would not be causing such concern to your household if it were not extremely important._"

Laurence listened, almost knowing, and certainly dreading what was coming next.

_"Mr. Fletcher, Charlotte is in Danville."_

oOOo

Well, I'm used to doing much longer chapters on original stories, but I'm a bit strapped for time for now..._  
><em>


	3. Ferb?

Laurence had been very quiet that night at supper, and had seemed very nervous. Naturally this had worried the others, but they could get nothing out of him. About halfway through the meal he stated that he'd be driving the kids to school for a while, without stating why. After more and more prodding, he gave an excuse about trouble with a friend of his. This had seemed to put them off for a while.

"Boys, wake up and get ready. I'll be leaving in twenty minutes." Laurence called up the two were already awake of course.

"So, Ferb, I'm thinking we eat lunch real quick, then we'll come up with a flyer for the bracelet. Then we'll make copies and put them up all over town. I'm thinking just a few thousand will do, what do you think?" Phineas asked. Ferb just nodded, as he pulled on his shirt. The two boy's style had barely changed in a year. The most that had been done, was that they were wearing pants now, as the weather got cooler, and were in need of a mild haircut.

"I'm sure the others won't mind helping either." Phineas added, tying his shoes. "We are going to need a _bit_ of help after all."

**-PnF-**

"Alright guys, what do you think?" Phineas asked, holing up a large piece of paper. It had a picture of the bracelet, in several view points, a close up of the engraving, and some glitter the girls had added on (to attract attention). There were several nods of approval- but for Buford of course, who was much displeased by the glitter.

"Great, Ferb, how about you go make the copies while I organize the teams." Phineas said, handing Ferb the paper. Ferb gave a thumbs up and left the cafeteria, heading for the copy room.

**-PnF-**

Ferb was on copy one thousand two hundred and twenty one, when he heard the noise. He had dismissed it as someone coming to see how progress was going (perfectly of course), but no one came into the room. He turned and looked around, hearing nothing but the steady hum and buzz of the copy machine as it made each copy. Shrugging, he turned back around, and reached out to move the latest stack of papers when he heard a voice behind him.

"Ferb, It's been a while, how's my little boy?"

The voice sounded sweet and caring. It took a knowing ear to sense the coldness in it, and when Ferb did, he froze, his hand still outstretched toward the papers. A chill ran up his spine and goosebumps spread across his arms. His hands shook and eyes grew wide, as his legs grew weak. He knew that voice.

**-PnF-**

"Hey, where's Ferb?" Phineas asked, looking around. "He should have been back by now." Isabella shrugged.

"Paper jam?" She suggested. Phineas tapped his chin.

"It's probably a lot of papers. Let's go see if he needs help carrying them." Phineas said, walking out the cafeteria doors. The others followed. As they neared to copy room, they heard the steady hum and buzz of the machine at work. "Still making copies?" Phineas mumbled. "I told him to stop at three thous-..." Phineas's words trailed off as they rounded the corner.

The copy room door was open, hundreds of papers were scattered everywhere and out into the hall, mangled ink cartridges littered the ground, and ink had been splattered everywhere. Phineas gasped, and ran for the entrance.

"Ferb? Ferb?" He called. The room was empty, and a complete wreck. "Guys, Ferb's not here! We have to-" Phineas was cut off by a smacking sound, and a yelp.

"I told you, you are not allowed to speak unless I say so!"

The group of children ran around the corner to find a woman with her hood over her head, shaking Ferb violently. Phineas recognized her as the one who had run away the day before.

"Hey!" Phineas ran, arms outstretched, as fast as he could, shoving the woman aside. The action itself didn't do much, but it had alerted the woman to the others' presence, and the presence of the teachers who were running down the hall. Her head whipped back at Phineas and Ferb and the two stood there, frozen in fear at the hatred on her face. Phineas couldn't help but notice something familiar about her, and yet he knew he'd never seen her before. Even knowing this, though, he couldn't help but notice the green eyes, small square nose, and bright green hair.

"Lucky little _pest_." She spat, before jumping up and running out the front entrance, several teachers following her. Phineas went strait to Ferb.

"Ferb, Ferb, are you alright?" He asked with concern. Ferb made no move to respond, and only sat there trembling, violently. Phineas tightened his hands around Ferb's shoulders, becoming more desperate for a response. "Ferb. Ferb, it's alright... Ferb?" Phineas felt a lump grow in his throat and his eyes started to burn, as Ferb only continued to shake, not even acknowledging his presence. Phineas tried again, weakly, his voice came out as a worried whimper.

"Ferb?"

There was no response.

**o****OO****o**

Okay, so as you can see, we basically just shoot right into the action. Also, it's a weekend, so I'm going to see how much I can update in those two or three days.

Reviews are very much appreciated. :3


	4. Choice

_Okay, so I got grounded over the weekend. Guess that's what I get for not cleaning the kitchen right. ^^; Anywho, I'm working on it now, and you'll notice that I do go a little rushy into the action, but I'm working on slowing it down.  
><em>-

The judge looked down at Phineas.

"He was attacked in school?" He asked, seemingly surprised. Phineas nodded. "Why were the authorities not alerted to Charlotte's escape, and presence in Danville?" He asked, almost disbelieving. Phineas scratched his head.

"I had thought about that. Apparently they _had_ been alerted, and were on the look out... but they hadn't been informed of her, condition, and at the time, no one was sure of what she wanted... except for Dad of course." It took a lot of will power for everyone in the courtroom not to look back at Laurence.

"Then why did he not inform the authorities- or even just the family?" The judge asked coldly. Phineas shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? He'd been told that the authorities _had _been alerted, and to tell me and Ferb would be ridiculous. We are just boys..." The judge leaned forward.

"Just boys, indeed, but we all know what you two are capable of. Don't you think you should have been informed on this matter? Don't you think after all you two have done, that your father would think you able to handle it? Perhaps you could have even done something to prepare?" Each of the questions hit Phineas like ice water, and he cringed.

"No. No, I think he did the right thing. Sir, you have to understand, that we can create things that go beyond imagination and defy the laws of physics, but we are still developing. Ferb and I, we've only got so much room for development, just like everyone else, but unlike everyone else, most of it is taken up by our expertise in science and engineering. If something were to go horribly wrong with our inventions, our reactions would only range as far as complete panic or complete shutdown. That is to say we would seem calm on the outside, but still have absolutely no idea how to handle the situation. If we had been informed that Ferb's mother, who was completely mad, bent on controlling Ferb, and making him bend to her every whim, had escaped from a mental institution and was in our very home town... face it, we would have panicked. Ferb, knowing what it was like before, probably just would have shut down entirely." Phineas's shoulders became rigid.

"As you can see..." His voice cracked, "No matter what had been done, Ferb... he'd still be_-_ if I had only moved faster-_" _Phineas's throat tightened up_,_and his eyes burned as he felt hot tears running down his cheeks. The courtroom was silent, whether it was pity sympathy, no one knew. After a few minutes, Phineas continued, wiping his face.

"Wh- While we were at school, he did tell Mom... not minutes afterwards, they'd received a call, saying that Ferb had been attacked at school. They left to pick us up, immediately._"_

**-PnF-**

The rest of the school had been told to continue on the way they should, but of course everyone was peeking out into the halls, waiting for the office door to open. All they could see now, was a glimpse of two of Ferb and Phineas through the window.

Ferb had always been so calm and cool. Seeing him like this had unsettled everyone- Phineas especially. Phineas didn't really know what he could possibly do to comfort his brother, so he merely sat there, his arms wrapped around him protectively. Soon enough the office door was thrown open, causing Ferb to jump and cringe away from Phineas. Linda and Laurence had run through the door, and froze, staring at Ferb.

Ferb was clearly shaken, still trembling slightly. He had a swollen lip, ink all over his clothes, and there were some bruises and a black eye beginning to form. Phineas watched as the two dropped town, cradling and attempting to comfort Ferb, Ferb flinching at every fast tried to focus on what was going on, but everything that had happened was catching up with him. There were doctors, police, teachers. They asked him and Ferb questions, which Ferb of course said nothing, and Phineas told what he knew. The two were checked over, even though Phineas had said that he hadn't been touched, and then they moved onto their parents.

He didn't pay attention to what they were saying, and had only caught that this woman was still at large. After a while, the people began to leave. The doctors, the teachers, the policemen all left, leaving only the boys, Candice who had arrived soon afterwords, and their parents_, _all of which were clearly ready to go home. They all walked out of the office and made their way down the hall, silently, Ferb nervously trailing just behind Phineas. Linda and Laurence made their way down the front steps to the car, Phineas taking a step to follow, when he felt a hand grab his shirt. Ferb Held on to Phineas, just inside the doorway, eyes pleading. He didn't want to step outside.

"It's alright Ferb, I'm here. We're all gonna go home now." Phineas said. Ferb's expression only became more pleading as Phineas lead Ferb outside, their parents waiting at the car. The schoolyard was large, yes, but now the length from steps to car had become unimaginable. The two boys were halfway to the car when the sound of screeching tires sounded across the school yard. The car, plain black, skidded to a halt beside the two boys_._To Phineas, everything happened in a flash. Someone flung the car door open, and dashed over to him, grabbing his red hair, and pulling his head back as he yelped in surprise. He felt something thin and cold press against his neck, that sent shivers up his spine. He felt the signs of a panic attack coming on as he realized what was happening.

"Ferb." The woman's voice was calm, cold, and deadly serious. "Get in the car."_  
><em>


	5. Pain

_Okay, so this is where they rating might just come in. Violence and all. You know, blood, broken bones... Yeah._

Phineas hear several shout, gasps, and screams of horror, and a couple of people call his name. No doubt the many windows facing the school yard were packed with shocked students, friends and all, watching the horrible predicament that was occurring outside. His eyes darted about, catching the look on his parents and Ferb's faces. Horror, shock, devastation... contemplation? Phineas felt his heart hammering against his throat as he realized what was going on.

"Ferb- Ferb don't-"

"Shut up, or I'll slit you're throat, you little wretch!" She yelled, yanking on Phineas's hair. She turned to Ferb, and smiled sweetly. "Now, honey, you're supposed to listen to your mother. We don't have to revisit the idea box again, do we? Get in the car." Phineas watched as Ferb's eyes darted back and forth, mouth opening and closing as though trying to say something. Phineas's thought rushed. He couldn't let Ferb leave with this woman, even if...

"Ferb, run! Don't worry about me, ru-" Charlotte yanked Phineas back and brought a fist to his face.

"I said shut your mouth!" She said, gripping his face in her hands, then spun him back around and put the knife between his teeth, so that if he spoke another word he'd cut his own mouth strait across. She looked at Ferb. "In the car, now, and I'll let him live." Phineas whimpered, eyes pleading Ferb to run. Ferb looked around him, and his eyes met Phineas's. The moment to two looked at each other, Phineas knew what was going to happen. Ferb took a step back towards the open car door, and Charlotte smiled.

"Atta boy..." She whispered. Phineas looked at Ferb with wild, pleading eyes. Ferb looked back at him for a moment then shook his head. He backed up slowly, ducking his head as he gingerly sat down on the front seat of the passenger's side seat. Phineas could take it no more. He brought his leg forward, and swung it back with all his might, kicking Charlotte in the shin. Cursing, she whipped her arms back, knife cutting across Phineas's mouth, only a bit. Ignoring the pain, Phineas ran at the car, shouting.

"Ferb! Ferb!" Phineas had nearly reached him when the back door swung open. Time seemed to slow down as a man with dark hair, and a thin gangly figure stepped out of the car. As he did his body twisted around, his arm swinging past him. Seconds too late, Phineas saw the three foot metal pipe in his hand. Suddenly, time froze, and Phineas saw the pipe inches from his face. He saw his parents, teachers, and students running for him. He saw Charlotte stepping into the car, a triumphant grin on her face. He saw Ferb, hands pressed against the car window, desperation and horror on his face. Then time sped up again, and Phineas felt a searing pain across his jaw, and he heard a crack, as the force of the hit knocked him backwards off his feet, landing him sharply, a few feet from the car. He couldn't see anything, but blinding spots and dark patches. He tried to get up as he heard the car screeching away, and footsteps running towards him. He tried to call out for Ferb, but he couldn't get his jaw to move. The sound of the car grew fainter and fainter, and the pain was becoming unbearable. His face was becoming soaked with warm tears and blood, and the pain was spreading from the jaw, to the neck and head, until finally it became too much to bare, and all that was left was numbness and black.

_Yeah, it's short, but two in one day, so deal with it. XD_


	6. Nothing

Ferb sat in the dark, shivering uncontrollably, in the enclosed space. It was so cold. So damn cold. Ferb tried rubbing some warmth into his arms, but he couldn't feel his fingers. His hair, covered in frost, brushed against his brow, repeatedly, with each violent tremor. He had no idea how long he'd been in there, but it had surely been a long time. He would estimate it to be around midnight, as his eyelids hung heavy, but he was too afraid to go to sleep. If he wasn't let out soon, there was a great probability that he wouldn't wake up... for the millionth time, he wondered if Phineas was okay. His eyelids drooped lower and lower, as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what he saw, earlier that day.

**-PnF-**

Ferb watched in horror as an unknown mad stepped out of the car, a metal pipe in hand, already in mid swing. He felt himself become sick as he watched the pipe make contact with Phineas's jaw. There was a crack loud enough for him to hear, and he could clearly tell Phineas's jaw was broken. He flinched as a small amount of blood spattered the window in front of him, and Phineas hit the ground. He couldn't remember a single more horrifying sight, than Phineas lying unconscious on the ground, broken and bleeding, a gash across his face.

Ferb's fingers clawed at the window, and door handle, trying to escape, but it was too late. Charlotte and the man were already in the car, and they were driving away. His friends, his family, all the care and love he'd ever had, the safety he thought he'd never have to leave, was fading away the further they got. His father ran after the car, but he was clearly not going to make it. It was no use, they were gone, and he was trapped. He felt a hand pull him back, and strap the seat belt across him.

"Keep your seat belt on, son. We may get in an accident." Charlotte said. Keeping her eye on the road, she roughly patted Ferb on the cheek. "When we get home, you need to jump on the bath. You weren't behaving very nicely back there, Ferb, I'm gonna have to put you in the icebox." She said. Ferb's fingers curled, and his body tensed in horror. God, no.

**-PnF-**

Phineas woke in pain, with a blinding light in his eyes. He was so sore, tired, and stiff, and as his vision cleared, he looked at the nearest reflective surface. He realized he was in a hospital, neck and jaw, braced, a bandage across his face, and the memories rushed back to him. His eyes stung, and a lump formed in his throat as his mind replayed to look on Ferb's face in those last moments, a whimper escaping his throat. He heard a shuffling across the room, and Linda came into view, Laurence, right beside her.

"Oh my baby, my poor baby." Linda cried, stroking Phineas's hair gently. Laurence leaned down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, son?" He asked, concerned. Phineas looked at him, and attempted to ask how Ferb was, but all that came out were mumbles, still unable to move his jaw.

"erb..." He muttered. Linda and Laurence looked at each other, pained faces, before turning back to him.

"We... we didn't catch them... Ferb's gone." Laurence whispered.

Phineas froze. Ferb was gone. Kidnapped. Taken. Abducted. The heart monitor beside him began to speed up as Phineas felt the oncoming of a panic attack. His hands went cold, chest went tight, and his breathing became labored. Ferb, his brother Ferb, they'd done so much together, and now he was.. he was just- Phineas began to get light headed, and he felt his hands shaking. This was Ferb they were talking about- there was no way he would let him go!

Two nurses ran into the room as an alarm went off, and Linda and Laurence were forced back. Phineas heard one barking orders, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a syringe, but he didn't care. In the short amount of time it took for the medication to take effect, and knock him out, Phineas had already begun developing a plan.

Phineas would stop at nothing. NOTHING.

**oOOo**

_Yeah, it's not really long, but hey. Tell me what you think?_

_Oh, and I've got some summaries on my profile. :]_


	7. Doofenshmirtz

_Hehe, I was waiting for someone to pull the 'hey, were's Perry' thing, and just in time for this chapter too. XD  
><em>

**oOOo**

Perry paced back and forth repeatedly, desperate for contact from Major Monogram. The moment Linda and Laurence returned home, he had known something was wrong, and when he got whiff of it, the first thing he did was contact him, for permission to use the agency's gear. Unfortunately in such a situation as this, Major Monogram was forced to ask the higher ups, which was just as well, because Perry was sure that if it were up to him, he would have denied it. Perry jumped when his wrist communicator went of, and immediately jumped into the nearest secret entrance, Monogram ready for him. Perry looked at him with pleading eyes- and was instantly shot down.

"No can do, agent P. they won't allow use of agency property unless for an agency assigned mission- No, agent P, the decision is final." He said, upon seeing Perry's pleading eyes. "Besides, we have a very important mission for you today. Doofenshmirtz-" Perry rolled his eyes angrily upon hearing this name, but his eyes widened at the rest. "was seen in Phineas's hospital room today. It's important that you go in and find out what he's up t- Agent P?" Perry of course, was already gone.

**-PnF-**

Doofenshmirtz sat awkwardly in the room with the young boy. He had apparently been summoned here by the boys request, but no one had been informed why. Currently they were waiting for the nurse to bring back paper and pencil, because they boy couldn't talk. This boy, Phineas they said his name was, was also starting to weird him out. He kept looking the him over, as if to see if he was good enough for something. It was seriously creepy. Finally the nurse returned with the writing instruments and left the two alone again.

"So... eh, you called me for something?" Doofenshmirtz asked, awkwardly. Phineas blinked, then wrote on the pad.

"You are an _evil _scientist, right?" was the question.

"Eh, yes." Doof said, unsure of where he was going with this. Phineas wrote again, a serious look on his face.

"Then I need your help. A woman has kidnapped my brother. She's vile and insane, and she will be hard face, this I know for sure- but I _will_ get him back. Fight fire with fire." He wrote. Doofenshmirtz's eyebrows rose.

"Um, aren't you a little young to be dealing with evil scientists and plotting rescue missions?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Phineas blinked, his expression not changing. Doof held up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, but what am I supposed to do? this isn't my battle." He said crossing his arms. Phineas stared a minute, then wrote again, his lines thick.

_"You are going to teach me, to be evil."_

**-PnF-**

Perry ran down the hallway and skidded to a halt in front of Phineas's door, peering through the glass. Doofenshmirtz was talking, though his voice could not be heard, waving his arms about. Then he pointed at Phineas, said something, and made ripping motions with his hands. Fuming, but not wanting to give away his secret identity, Perry got into domestic animal mode and scratched loudly at the door. He saw Phineas make a motion with his hands, and Doofenshmirtz stopped and looked at the door. He said something, the walked over to the door and opened it. Perry took a step forward, but started when Doofenshmirtz unexpectedly picked him up. He struggled for a moment, but stopped, eying Doof suspiciously when he was set on Phineas's lap, and went back to close the door.

"Ah, your platypus does remind me. Another thing that all evil villains need is a _nemesis_." He said. "See, a villain isn't truly evil until he of she has one. Preferably from the OWCA- that's where my nemesis is from, but I digress. The point I was making earlier, is that there's a difference between evil and just plain rude. I mean seriously, people actually expect us to be rude, violent brutes all the time. It's just demeaning."Doofenshmirtz went on, but Perry wasn't listening.

What was going on? Why was Doof talking about being evil, to Phineas? Clearly he had missed something. Looking around, Perry noticed the pad and pencil Phineas had. Knowing the entire conversation on Phineas's side should be on there, Perry made a great show about making himself comfortable, then laid down where he could read it... and was horrified.

**oOOo**

_Yeah, it's short, but you have to realize I write on this for five minutes a day. XP_


	8. Adjourned

Where have I been? I have no excuse.

**-_-**

The judge look down at Phineas in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you hired a man, specifically for the purpose of teaching you to be evil? Why would you do that?" He asked, a question the entire court room was wondering. Phineas cleared his throat.

"Well... as stated earlier, I was prepared to fight fire with fire. This woman, I had realized, was not able to be reasoned with. I'd later find that out about the man, as well..." Phineas swallowed hard thinking about his run-in's with that man.

"Who was this man, Phineas? If there is someone around here with evil intentions, he should be prosecuted." The judge said, leaning down. Phineas almost laughed, though he didn't show it. To think no one had noticed the giant 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.' sign as he had. Just as well...

"I would like to withhold my statement on that part. I do not believe he should be prosecuted. He claims to be evil, and yes, he tries to take over the tri-state area on a daily basis... still. However, he's still a good man at heart, even if he won't admit it. There was a cough from the group of people watching the trial. "Besides... There's an agency for people like him. They've got it covered. I will, however reveal no more on this subject. I am obligated not to lie, but I do not have to tell everything." He said. The judge huffed.

"Well it certainly isn't going to help your trial... lets get back on the subject of you being evil. After what had happened to James Harold, I'm thinking that those lessons went pretty well." The judge said, rather bluntly. Phineas stiffened, and his voice trembled as he spoke.

"I- I didn't intend for things to go that far. You have no idea- I would never- Sir, I could never be that evil o-" Phineas's rant was interrupted.

"You beat him, poured brandy on him, and set him on fire, Phineas, you don't call that evil?" The judge nearly yelled, both hands on the stand. Phineas jumped up from his seat.

"I told you _all_that was with my plea to temporary insanity! That wasn't even me doing those things!" Tears started pouring down Phineas's face. "You can't even imagine the horror I felt when I was back to normal! How.. how violated I felt when I realized what my mistake had caused, what Dark Phin had done to even my friends and family!"

"Dark Phin?-" The judge started, before Phineas slapped his palm down on the stand beneath him.

"I was taught to see the beauty and good in everything and everyone, but that- that abomination- doesn't even deserve to share my name!" Phineas, used his free arm to wiped the tears from his cheeks, but it did no good as they were freely flowing now. Phineas shook his head as his jaw trembled.

"I'm done. I'm done talking, I don't want to talk anymore today." He whimpered. The judge's shoulders fell, and his eyes softened, as he realized this boy could not, indeed, do something that horrible, unless something truly drove him insane. This only raised more questions, though, but he knew that would have to be answered another time.

"Very well. This court is adjourned until next week, at seven am, on the dot. Until then, Phineas is to be placed into a maximum security holding cell in Danville Penitentiary-" There were several gasps of shock "he will be taken strait there, with no stops in between." At this Phineas gasped.

"Bu- but the hospital! I have to-" The judge shook his head.

"I'm sorry Phineas, but we need to follow protocol. The decision has been made." He said banging the gavel. One of the guards came up and placed a hand on Phineas's shoulder, holding up a pair of handcuffs, sympathy in his eyes. He cuffed one end to the hand that wasn't broken, and the other to his own wrist, leading him down the walkway.

Out of the corner of his eye, Phineas could see the shocked faces of his friends and family, faintly hear his mother's protesting voice, and see Isabella's tears. The penitentiary was to rough for her little boy, all those criminals would be horrible to him, a whole week- this was absurd. He paused a moment at the door, looking back at the chaos that was forming before him, and his voice came out in a mumbled squeak.

"Oh Ferb... What happened to our joy?"


	9. Sorry

And this is where my love of music begins to show. I have a tenancy to put songfics into larger stories, because of how much I love music. It is my inspiration after all. X3

-w-

Phineas tossed and turned, the bed he lay on nothing like his own, thoughts of those past eleven months going through his head.

_"You beat him, poured brandy on him, and set him on fire, Phineas, you don't call that evil?"_

It was evil... so evil. Had he not been the one to do it, he never would have believed himself capable... To think that dark entity still lies in him somewhere deep down. He turned over again, red rimmed eyes, puffy from all the tears, facing the wall this time. His eyes grew heavy, the thought of Dark Phin, still in his head.

The darker hair, circles under his eyes, That crazed look in his eyes, and that awful, sadistic, maniacal grin... The pain he felt throughout his every fiber when it happened.

**-PnF-**

**_I wanna do bad things with you._**

_"Phineas stop! It's never been tested on a living thing before, let alone a human being!__ We have no idea what the outcome could be!"  
><em>  
><em>Phineas's eye were hard and determined.<em>

"I don't care... I want my brother back!"

**_ When you came in the air went out._**  
><strong><em> And every shadow filled up with doubt.<em>**  
><strong><em> I don't know who you think you are,<em>**  
><strong><em> But before the night is through,<em>**  
><strong><em> I wanna do bad things with you.<em>**

_"GAH!"_

_The anguish he experienced from the beam was unbearable. It was like someone had set his very molecules on fire.__ He felt the metal lever, still in his grasp, bend and snap and he dropped to the ground, still screaming in agony._

**_ I'm the kind to sit up in his room._**  
><strong><em> Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.<em>**  
><strong><em> I don't know what you've done to me,<em>**  
><strong><em> But I know this much is true:<em>**  
><strong><em> I wanna do bad things with you.<em>**

_His breathing was heavy and he was covered in sweat. He heard the cries from his friends and family as they rushed to help him... for some reason, it brought him pleasure._

**_ When you came in the air went out._**  
><strong><em> And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.<em>**

_Phineas stood on shaky legs, arms trembling a bit as he still grasped the silver lever topped with a red knob. He felt... different... That he could do anything in the world... and like he would be willing to do the worst of it. _

_He felt a smirk spread across his face as he slowly smoothed the __dark orange hair back from his__ forehead.__ He saw everyone freeze in place, looks of horror on their faces as they saw him, and felt maniacal laughter build__ in his chest. He threw his head back, the laughter escaping his throat._

**_ I don't know who you think you are,_**  
><strong><em> But before the night is through,<em>**  
><strong><em> I wanna do bad things with you.<em>**  
><strong><em> I wanna do real bad things with you.<em>**  
><strong><em> Ow, ooh.<em>**

_"Phineas, this i_s _wrong! Dr. D do something!" Phineas saw the doctor look at the wreck that was once his invention, and the mess that was once his lab_.

_"The Turn-everything-evil-inator is ruined. Just give me a few minutes, I- I think I can fix it-" Phineas rushed at him in a burst of rage._

_"Never!__" Phineas pinned him to the wall with the lever, the sharp metal end pointed at his throat. "I'm never going back to that! That weak naive little fool! He was an idiot! All the things he created, the _power_ he had, and not once did he use it for personal gain!" There was a pause as everyone stood in a shocked silence_. _He felt that maniacal smile spread over his face once more, and his dark rimmed eyes brightened._

_"But no more. This is the new me, your little boy is gone!" He said, whipping around to face Linda. "Your loving little friend..." He eyes the other children that his behind the adults. "He no longer exists..." He hissed.__ Phineas grinned even more._ _"And my first act as the new me?__" Phineas whipped around to face the shattered winder overlooking the city, opening his mouth to shout it to the world.  
><em>

_"REVENGE!"_

**_ I don't know what you've done to me,_**  
><strong><em> But I know this much is true:<em>**  
><strong><em> I wanna do bad things with you.<em>**  
><strong><em> I wanna do real bad things with you.<em>**

Phineas started, waking up from his nightmare, falling from his bed and hitting the hard floor. His breath came in short startled gasps, and a sob escaped his throat.

"Ferb..." He mumbled, tears running down his cheeks. "I've never needed a brother more... And when you'd never needed me more, I let you down... This is all my fault Ferb, I'm so sorry!" He shut his eyes tight, fist clenched, tears streaming down his face.

_"I'm so sorry!"_

OoO

Oh, btw you can view a sketch dump of Dark Phin here, just remove the spaces-  
>http: noshamehere. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d4iyej3


	10. Ferb

And this is where the T rating comes in for references...

O.O

The air was crisp and cold. Not winter cold, perhaps, but winter was definitely coming. The sun had not yet come up, but the sky was tinged with the early morning blue, the start very faint on the other side of the horizon. He twisted his wrist a little, the handcuff chafing, underneath the starched bright orange jumpsuit sleeve. Just beyond the doors he could hear voices. More voices than last time... The doors swung open and Phineas was hit with a wave of hushed chatter, that immediately went silent. There were indeed a lot more people.

His footsteps echoes through the courtroom as he made his way to his spot. There was hushed whispers again, but much quieter. He saw cameras as well. There were cameras last time, but now there were more. He recognized some of them as being national news crews. Fascinating. Then the judge spoke.

"Let's begin. Phineas Flynn verses the city of Danville. Plead guilty under self defense and temporary insanity. We begin from where we left off last. Phineas, will you come to the stand?" The judge asked. Phineas nodded, and made his way up there. His arm was still in a sling, but it was healing better than they had predicted, so it did not hurt as much any more.

"As stated previously, because of your intelligence, you are to be tried as an adult. Do you understand?" Phineas nodded. Those last six day in the penitentiary had been a little hard on him. He seemed to have no energy left, and everyone, he noted, seemed to notice.

"Shall we start where we left off last time?" The judge asked. Phineas tiredly nodded, once.

"I suppose we shall." Even with the microphone that now sat in front of him, his voice could barely be heard. He took a deep breath, and looked at the crowd. "The next... big even happened about six months later. My training was going... well I guess, but I had refused to even test it out on anyone but Dr. D... At this time, he told me he was letting me have the day off, so he could take his daughter out for her twenty first birthday. She seemed... unenthused of course, until her dad mentioned they were going to the relatively new club in their district. It was a very popular place for those in the... evil profession. That's where we had gotten our first lead."

**-PnF-**

"Wow, Dad, this place actually isn't half bad." she said as they walked in the door. There were lights, a bar, and a live band. Granted the music wasn't exactly her style. She had wondered why her dad had volunteered to take her to a club for her birthday. He had stated that he'd rather her go out to a place like this with a responsible adult that with those odd little friends of hers, because he knew she would have done it anyway... And she would have. But she never could have gotten into a place like this without her dad. You had to be certified evil. The two sat at a table.

"So Vanessa, what do you think? Pretty cool for your old man's regular, eh?" He said, pretty proud of himself. She rolled her eyes, with a slight smile. Her dad.

"Alright Dad, it's pretty cool." She chuckled. Her Dad was such a weirdo, but he meant well. Her eyes got distracted as the lights changed on the stage. Someone else was getting ready to perform. She gasped. The boy she saw up there. She _knew_ him. It was that missing boy! The brother of the boy her dad was teaching! She looked over, and realized that her dad noticed to, and she held a firm grip on his wrist to keep him from doing something stupid.

_"Wait."_ She mouthed, looking back up at the boy. With every thing she noticed, she became more and more horrified.

The first thing she noticed was the bruises on his face. Split lip and black eye included. Then she noticed how weak he looked. He had on pants and long sleeves, but she could still tell how thin he was. Then she noticed his hands. The bandages were partially hidden by his sleeves, but you could still see them on his stiff fingers. _They had broken his hands._

She watched his expression, the entire time he performed. There was no chance. No emotions. Just pain. His eyes had completely lost the spark in them that she had seen the few times they had met, and in the photo's she had been shown. Quickly she took out her phone and snapped a photo. then she sat down and waited for the performance to end. When it did she motioned for her dad to stay, and pretend nothing was wrong. If she needed help, she had him on speed dial. He reluctantly agreed. She walked back stage and peered around the corner.

"You're worthless! You're completely worthless! Why your mother keeps you around, I'll never know. You're just lucky I haven't killed you yet!" Vanessa saw a tall gangly man with dark hair, shouting at the boy. Ferb merely sat, cured up taking it all. Realizing he wasn't going to get a reaction the man reached out and smacked him.

"Say it! You're worthless! Say it!" He shouted, shaking Ferb by the shoulders. Ferb's eyes were shut tight and she saw him mouth move slightly. He only received another slap in the face. _"Louder."_ He hissed. Ferb shut his eyes tight.

"I'm worthless!" He shouted. Vanessa couldn't take any more of this. It was time to intervene. She quickly stood up to full height, puffing out her chest, and putting a smirk on her face.

"Worthless, eh?" She said, her voice smooth as silk. The two looked up, Ferb's eyes holding shock, though the man didn't notice. He, of course, only noticed the young, flirty girl in front of him. She clicked her tongue, and reached down the front of her shirt, pulling out a bill.

"I've got a hundred and fifty that says me and the- eh, _worthless_ boy have a room for an hour." The man frowned.

"Isn't he a little _ young_ for you?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I have my preferences, you have yours. You want it or not?" She said, waving the bill in front of his face. The man hesitated, looking down at the boy, who's eyes pleaded for mercy. He smirked.

"There's a room in back. One hour; I'll be guarding it." He said, snatching the bills from her, and shoving Ferb in the back room. He put in some headphones, and leaned against the wall next to the door, and she winked as she walked past. The moment she closed the door, she whipped around, concern written all over her face, as she looked at the boy sitting in front of the bed, hands over his head.

"Ferb! Oh my god Ferb, what have they done to you!" She said, rushing up to him, cradling his shoulders. He winced at ever contact, and whimpered. She took his hands in hers.

"Ferb, what did they do to you?" She felt her eyes stinging as she pulled up his sleeves, burns and bruises covering his arms. She looked at him, his mouth moving, trying to speak. When he did, his voice was hoarse and quiet.

"I tried to get away one day... but they caught me... Sh- she broke all my fingers... so I couldn't do it again. She breaks them again every few weeks..." She saw tears well up in his eyes. "I'll be lucky if I can ever use my hands again." She stared at him, as he curled back up into a ball, shying away from any contact. The horror he must go through, ever day. Suddenly, she lunged forward, embracing him, causing him to yelp. He was incredibly still for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Thank you." He cried. The two sat there for what seemed like hours, before she had to release him. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please..." He begged. She bit her lip.

"I have a plan. We're going to get you out of here Ferb. Phineas will know what to do." At the mention of his name, Ferb's eyes got wide.

"Phin- Phineas you- Where is he, is he okay!" Ferb's hands gripped her jacket, begging her to tell him. She swallowed.

"Hi-his jaw is... healing. It was broken pretty badly when.. you know. And.. well, I don't know, Ferb... Ever since you've been gone he's been so... distant with everyone. We know what he's planning, but we've only got a general idea of it." She swallowed.

"He's going to the dark side for you Ferb. He's hired my dad to teach him how to be evil. He plans on fighting fire with fire." She saw Ferb's face turn to one of shock.

"Ferb, I don't know about anyone else, but as for me... I think he's prepared to do anything to get you back, Ferb. _Anything._"


	11. Heartbreak

**_It's these chapters and on, that will begin to go into detail about how other's are effected, and from Ferb's point of view was well. Rather short one, but important. Enjoy.  
><em>**

The evening was quiet and still, that is until a loud bang startled the inhabitants of the Flynn-Fletcher household. With no warning two people ran into the living room. Linda, Candace, and Laurence jumped up in protest, but Phineas stopped them.

"Dr. D, Vanessa, what's going on?" Phineas demanded. Doofenshmirtz was huffing loudly, while Vanessa struggled to catch her breath.

"I- It's Ferb! We've found him!" She gasped. Everyone in the room stood.

"What, where- where is he!" "My boy!" "Where's my baby!" "Where is Ferb!"

Phineas rushed up to Vanessa, a look in his eyes, a mixture of hope and worry.

"Where is he? where is my brother?" He demanded. Realizing what he was hoping for, Vanessa swallowed nervously.

"He's not with us, he was guarded, I only got to speak with him for-"

"You _spoke_ with him!" Phineas seemed on the verge of hysteria. "You spoke with him-you were that close- why didn't you save him!" Phineas screamed.

"Phineas dear, please-"

"NO!" The others in the house were startled at Phineas's outburst.

"No more! I'm tired of this all! I'm tired of waking up at night because of these nightmares! I'm tired of looking over to see an empty bed! I'm tired of thinking over and over, what I could have done..." A sob forced it's way from Phineas's throat. "I'm... I'm tired of being so angry... of feeling so helpless... pr being so hopeless..." He looked up at Vanessa and Heinz with pleading eyes. "_Why?_ Why didn't you save him?" His voice cracked, and he looked back and forth between the two. Heinz stepped forward.

"We tried. We thought of everything we could have done, but where we were- our current location- a rescue was all but impossi-" Phineas grabbed his lab coat, and yanked him down.

"No. No don't tell me that, nothing is impossible, but impossibility! Where were you!" He cried. Heinz looked at each member of the room nervously.

"Deep downtown." He said, cringing, as the others gave a look of shock. Everyone knew the deep downtown district was the villain's area. Before anyone could question what he and his daughter were doing in the villain's district, however, Phineas spoke.

"No police... No police would go there. Never... Ferb is stuck there..."

The others opened their mouthed to speak, but only a gasp resulted when Phineas collapsed to his knees... Heinz grasped on to the boy as he fell to the floor, and everyone rushed forward to help him, as Doof held him in his arms.

"I'm just so tired..." Phineas mumbles with half lidded eyes, the spark that lit them only moments ago, gone. Doof felt a twinge in his chest as he realized that he knew that look... And that he knew what came with it...

**-PnF-**

The doctor came out into the waiting room and looked up at the three that sat in the waiting room. The mother stood up.

"How is he, what's wrong?" She asked. Her tone was one of begging. The doctor only shook his head.

"Come with me, I'll explain on the way." He said, quietly, as the three stood up to follow him.

"We looked him over, and tested him for anything and everything that could be wrong, but we've come up short. His heart and respiratory rates are alarmingly low. We've got a nurse by him at all times." The doctor said as they all rounded a corner, and stopped outside a room. Phineas lay in bed, just as conscious as when they brought him in, eyes blinking slowly. Laurence spoke up.

"I- I don't understand. There's something wrong with him, you just... don't know?" The doctor was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"On, technical terms... yes. However, I have my own theory."

"Well what is it!" Candace demanded. The doctor ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

"All the signs point to one definite outcome. He's dying of... of heartbreak." Linda shook her head.

"What? No, that's not even-" The doctor shook his head.

"I know, it sounds ridiculous, but it does happen. More often than you think. It's more of a psychological state than anything, but all it means is..." The doctor looked up at the three regretfully.

"He's simply lost all will to continue on."


End file.
